


mini me

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Rey’s really been into her computer games, but you know what they say about art imitating life, right?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	mini me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> Let’s just say that I had The Sims on the brain late last night and leave it at that, okay? But if you know me, you'll know where this is all headed (yes, I know, I have a one-track mind that occasionally comes up for air, but indulge me?)!

Poe peered over his wife’s shoulder at the screen in front of her. Rey had been at it for almost three hours this morning, seemingly more tired than usual, but he chalked that up to an unusually busy season at her architecture firm.

“You named your Sims after us?” He asked with a tinge of disbelief as he came around the front of the couch and plopped down next to her.

“But of course! What’s that they say about art imitating life, right?” Rey gestured at the game. “Well, there you go.”

“There you go, huh? Oh jeez, you’ve even got a mini-Bee?” Poe pointed to the little Pembrooke Welsh corgi on the screen.

“Just as cute as the real Bee and just as attached to his even  _ cuter _ owner,” Rey punctuated with a kiss to his cheek.

Poe draped an arm around Rey’s shoulders, leaning in with a kiss to the top of her head. “Okay, so what else are Sim you and Sim me doing today?”

“Oh, yes, finally!” Rey shouted, causing Poe to jump slightly. Rey was nonplussed, rapidly hitting keys and her mouse and doing...something to the Sim Rey as it appeared to be bathed in a golden kind of light.

“What the hell, Sunshine?” Poe laughed. He’d never seen her so engaged in this game before, save for spending hours trying to build the best and biggest houses in the neighborhood.

“They’re gonna have a baby!” She cooed.

Poe was puzzled, to say the least. “Didn’t you just start this, like, a few hours ago?”

“It’s a videogame, darling, it’s not exactly like it’s real life. You click a few buttons, they become friends, they kiss, they cuddle, they make out, and then they...woohoo, you know?” She glanced over at him suggestively. “...you know.”

“Oh,  _ I know _ . Sounds like a couple of crazy kids I know, too, except, well, their whole timeline was dragged out just a tad.” He held up his thumb and index finger close together for emphasis. Rey laughed and continued pressing even more buttons for reasons Poe still couldn’t understand.

“So if this part only takes a few hours, dare I ask how long before the baby comes?” Poe asked. “Fifteen minutes?”

“Typically, a few days in Sim time, but I reckon this one will take about nine months.” Rey kept her eyes straight ahead as she clicked away.

Poe’s eyebrows knit together. “They make you wait nine months for a baby in a game? That seems a bit excessive.”

“Not according to the doctor,” Rey reached over Poe to grab her phone on the side table.

“Doctor?” Poe was genuinely confused at this point.

“The doctor! How else was I to know that our baby was eight weeks along and the size of a raspberry?” Rey reached out for Poe’s hand, tangling their fingers together. 

“Our baby? You mean  _ their _ baby...right?” Poe stared at their intertwined hands and almost immediately snapped his head up as realization began to dawn on his face. 

“Baby, we’re…” Poe started to gesticulate wildly between himself, Rey, and the laptop screen with his free hand. “You…me...they...you mean  _ we’re _ having a baby?” Poe’s smile grew wide as tears started brimming in his eyes.

Rey nodded and slid her phone onto his hand. A black and white ultrasound stared Poe in the face. A perfect little raspberry.

Rey climbed into Poe’s lap as he engulfed her within his arms. “I just found out yesterday and I wasn’t sure how I was gonna tell you, but this just sort of happened?”

Poe pulled Rey into a kiss. “God, I love you,” he sighed as he rested his head against Rey’s.

“I know.”

“You... _ know _ ?” Poe waggled his eyebrows. 

Rey laughed and disentangled herself from her husband. She stood in front of him, her hand outstretched. As he latched on to it, Poe found himself being dragged in the direction of their bedroom.

“ _ Woohoo _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Draco! Who knew that Animal Crossing and The Sims would lead...to this? <3


End file.
